The Complications of Love
by xxDodo
Summary: There's love in Araluen, just not everyone knows it. Horace doesn't understand what Cassandra wants, Will wants to propose to Alyss, Jenny gets a surprise visit, and Halt and Pauline muse about the youth. Cannon couples, in honor of Valentine's Day.
1. Royal Love

**I know, I know. This is pretty late and I know. But research papers are _annoying_! And it's better than never, right?...**

**It's divided into four parts: Horace/Cassandra, Will/Alyss, Gilan/Jenny, and then Halt/Pauline. There are four short chapters but they'll all be posted more or less one after the other.**

**So, a belated Valentine's Day present for my readers, because I love all of you and your reviews :). They make my day so here: smile a little and let me make yours. Unless you hate fluff and love...in which case you should leave.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_There was a lot of love in the country of Araluen. It was peaceful, and her people caring. But even the couples who were the closest had some trouble when it came to the important day for the celebration of life and love. On that St. Valentine's Day, it had been a time for revelations and admittance. Though our characters had a little trouble managing it. _

_We start in the Castle Araluen, as large as it was important. Here, the princess was feeling unappreciated by her Champion, who in turn had, like always, not a very good understanding of why she was so upset..._

**.:.:.:.**

Cassandra was annoyed.

Not that anyone could tell; it wouldn't do for the princess to be seen glowering at all who crossed her path. So she put on an elegant smile and swept through the halls towards her father's office. She knocked politely, and he bid her to enter.

As he looked up a smile spread across Duncan's face. "Cassie," he greeted her warmly. "Happy St. Valentine's." He gestured for her to sit. She remained standing, however, her hands clasped tightly.

"You too, Dad." She smiled at him and continued in a carefully casual voice. "Have you seen Horace today?"

Duncan raised his eyebrows at her. "He's probably training, Cass," the king pointed out gently, suddenly having an idea of what was wrong with his daughter.

Cassandra nodded. "Of course." She frowned for a moment, then her face was in a smile again. "I think I'll go visit him." And with that she turned abruptly and left, her mood clearly a little off, no matter how hard she tried to stay neutral.

Duncan shook his head after her but didn't try to interfere; she was capable of handling herself. Though he didn't certainly didn't envy the knight once Cassie got a hold of him.

Cassandra bumped into the man she was looking for as she rounded a corner on her way outside.

"Sorry!" Horace started, and then saw who he had bumped into and an apologetic smile crossed his face. "My bad, Cassie. I'm kind of in a hurry..." he trailed off as he noticed her hard scowl. "Um, Cassie?"

Cassandra drew herself up and smiled a little coolly. "It's alright, Horace. I was just looking for you." When Horace opened his mouth to interrupt she just continued, "Today is St. Valentine's Day."

Horace looked a little confused. "Really?" he asked, oblivious to Cassie's growing annoyance. "Huh. I didn't notice. Why's that important?" As Cassandra glared daggers at him Horace started to feel a little uncomfortable. What had he done wrong? "Cass?" he asked tentatively.

Cassandra whacked him hard on his arm. "Hey!" Horace protested. It hadn't really hurt, but he couldn't have been more confused. "What did I do?"

"Today's a day of _love_, Horace!" Cassandra burst out. "Does that mean _anything _to you?"

Horace had a feeling that it probably should, but didn't answer fast enough. Cassandra made a frustrated noise and stormed away, abandoning her decision not to glower at those she passed. Horace hesitated, wanting to go after her, but he was already late in training the new recruits. He turned with a sigh, deciding that he would talk to her later.

* * *

"Alright, good!" Horace was pleased with the progress these three young men were making. They had been nervous at first, knowing that the knight teaching them was famous around the country yet not much older than any of them. Horace had quickly put them at ease, however. He was good at that. Well, except when it came to Cassandra, he remembered. He still didn't know what had happened.

It was now late afternoon, and he called for a break. It had been a long day, and Horace still hadn't spoken to Cassandra. He took small sips from his water pouch, a little ways from the other three and able to hear their conversation.

"Lisa wanted me to hire musicians to play at dinner," one of them was saying in an exasperated tone. "She's never been this romantic before."

"Women," another remarked, though a slight fondness could be heard in his voice. "They think that there's only today to prove that we love them."

And that was when Horace had a sudden and disbelieving revelation.

"She wants me to show my love for her?" he asked aloud incredulously. "Doesn't she already _know_?"

The boys turned to look at him, startled that he had been listening. "Uh," one of them said uncertainly. "That's really the purpose of today." He shifted awkwardly. "To let the ones you love really know that you care."

Horace started to smile. "Well, if that's what she wants," he mused. Then he paused, glancing at the three young people that were staring at him, a little dumbfounded. He made a decision and said, "I want you to keep practicing with each other. When you think you've gotten the hang of it then you may leave." And with those orders he turned and hurried away, excitement bubbling up.

He had a plan.

* * *

Horace took a deep breath, readying himself. He raised a fist and knocked firmly on the door, adjusting the bouquet of flowers in his other hand.

Cassandra opened the door, looking a little moody. Then she saw Horace and started to shut the door. "Cassie, wait!" Horace protested, catching the door with his free hand. Cassandra glared and opened her mouth to snap at him but then noticed the roses in his hand. Her expression turned to one of confusion and she stopped trying to crush Horace's hand.

"What?" she said suspiciously.

"I know you got upset with me," he started. "I didn't really understand then, but now I think I do. Will you come with me?"

Cassandra hesitated. But she saw his pleading eyes and how he had dressed up so handsomely and found she couldn't refuse. "Just let me get ready," she said quietly, daring to hope that he had planned something special for the two. Horace just grinned and stepped back, waiting for her to come out again.

It wasn't long, considering that she managed to look absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing one of her beautiful evening gowns, and Horace held out his arm for her to take. She did, leaning against him slightly.

He led her quickly to a secluded part of the enormous castle gardens, placing her in the middle of the open grass while he quickly put down the flowers. The sun was just setting, and their shadows were long. Horace returned grinning, and Cassandra felt herself fidget with anticipation. He clapped his hands, and from behind a pillar came a young man holding a lyre. His eyes seemed to be twinkling in a knowing manner. He propped up one foot on a nearby bench and flexed his fingers.

The musician started to play a slow melody, the soft music filling the air and surrounding the two lovers. Horace bowed to Cassie, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice serious but a small smile playing on his mouth.

Cassandra couldn't help but giggle at his formality. She returned it, however, with a deep curtsey. "I would love to."

Horace held her close as they danced, and then he started to speak:

"Cassie, I realize now that all you wanted was for me to show that I loved you. So, I did." He leaned his head down against hers, his voice soft. "But it doesn't have to be this one day for you to know that. I will always love you, and if you ever start to doubt that," he smiled at her. "Then I wouldn't mind doing this for you."

Cassandra felt herself choke with tears. Of course he loved her, and she shouldn't have made him prove it.

"Thank you Horace," Cassandra whispered as they swayed to the music.

Horace just grinned back, feeling rightfully proud of himself. Cassandra's eyes twinkled with laughter at his simple happiness.

They stayed that way for some time, long after the musician had tired and snuck away, deciding the knight and princess were much too focused on being wrapped in each other's arms than notice him.

**.:.:.:.**

_..and so, the royalty was taken care of. However, in the distant fief or Redmont, a Ranger was having just as much trouble telling a courier how he felt..._


	2. Finally, A Proposal

Will paced furiously throughout the small cabin, going behind the kitchen counter and absently weaving around the chairs arranged in front of the cabin. His hand was curled into a fist in his pocket around a small box and his eyebrows were drawn together in the manner of someone struggling not to become too frustrated.

Finally he burst out, "Why won't you tell me?"

Halt just looked at the distraught Will. He didn't answer for a moment and Will resumed his frantic pacing. "I did," Halt said mildly. "All you do is ask. It's not that hard."

"It took you forever," Will shot back. It wasn't fair. Halt had gotten his proposal over with, so why not help his old apprentice? This was just cruel.

Halt sighed a little. "It's true Will," he tried to explain. "You just have to ask her."

Will finally stopped pacing and slumped back against the small wooden counter. "What if she says no?" he asked gloomily.

Halt stood and moved to the door, stopping only to gently squeeze Will's shoulder. "Take the chance," he said simply before continuing outside, presumably to ready himself for the party tonight.

The Baron had invited the nobles and members of the court in Redmont to a great feast in honor of St. Valentine's Day. Will and Halt were invited, along with the couriers, including Pauline and Alyss. There would be dinner and dancing and a time for celebration of life and love. And Will thought it the perfect time to propose to Alyss. That is, if he could ever find the guts to do it, he thought bitterly as he changed into more formal clothes.

Will saddled Tug and touched his pocket briefly to make sure that the ring was still there before mounting and setting off at a steady trot towards the castle.

He met Alyss there and his breath was taken away. She wore the white for the her courier status, but unlike her uniform dress this one seemed to glitter with her movements in the fading light. Her blonde fell to her shoulders as it always did and after all this time her smile was still brilliant enough to reduce Will to a puddle.

"You look beautiful," he said breathlessly, taking the lead into the great dining room. Will wasn't normally this awkward around her; after all, they had known each other since their diaper days. But with the evening's pending request at the front of his mind Will couldn't seem to concentrate. He wondered if Halt had felt this tongue-tied.

If Alyss noticed his strange behavior through dinner she said nothing. But when the Ranger asked her to dance she decided to see what was wrong.

"Something on your mind?" Alyss asked him quietly as they glided through the ballroom. He had been practicing, she noticed. Will hadn't been this graceful at Pauline's wedding, she thought with a mental grin.

Will met her gaze and smiled a little. "Nothing's wrong, Alyss. Really."

"Well, you know you can tell me anything," she told him.

Will hesitated. Now was as good a time as any. "Let's go for a walk in the garden," he suggested, stalling a bit. Alyss agreed and they slipped through the door seemingly unnoticed, hand in hand.

They strolled through the garden, their voices low so as not to disturb the peaceful night. Condensed clouds of air dispersed as they talked. Will had his arm around Alyss to shelter her from the slight cold, and she put her head on his shoulder. Will bit his lip and turned so that he was facing her.

Alyss opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but the words caught in her throat as Will knelt and took one of her hands, the other reaching into his cloak. She met his steady and determined gaze with a building hopefulness.

"Alyss," Will spoke slowly, taking great care to sound sincere and choose the right words. "You're my best friend and always will be. But," here he took a deep breath. "I love you. Will you marry me?" He held out the ring. It had a simple stone in the middle. Simple but beautiful, Alyss thought. That was Will.

"Yes," Alyss whispered, struggling to control the wide smile that wanted to break through. She allowed Will to slip the ring onto her finger and she imagined herself to be floating on a cloud with happiness.

Will stood up quickly with a relieved smile on his face and Alyss wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Will's arms encircled her waist, feeling as though he could fly if he wanted to. Alyss pulled back a little and started to babble excitedly about wedding preparations. Will just laughed and nodded his head along with her, both of their eyes shining as bright as the stars.

"I love you, Will," Alyss said later, leaning her head in. They sat on one of the benches, with the only light being cast by moon brightening some of the flowers and casting shadows that shifted with the wind.

Instead of answering Will smiled, taking one of her hands and catching her lips with his. They were as soft as they had been back when he first starting falling for her, all those years ago at the age of fifteen. And now she was finally his.

He had never been more glad to have taken the chance.

**.:.:.:.**

_...so the young Ranger got the beautiful girl, like in a fairytale. They had known each other since childhood, however, and back in the castle one of their friends again meets the man she fell in love with, practically at first sight, or maybe it was their dance..._


	3. Company

Jenny sipped a glass of water, leaning against one of the walls in the ballroom and observing the lingering couples. Will and Alyss had long since disappeared, and Halt and Pauline had returned to their rooms. She had been helping Chef Chubb with food and supervising the party, and now that it was finally over Jenny found that she really didn't have anything else to do on this special day.

She sighed a little, finishing her water and placing it on the tray of a passing waiter. "There's a happy sound," came a joking voice from behind her.

Jenny whirled around, startled by its familiarity. Her heart leapt in her throat when she found herself face to face with none other than the Ranger Gilan, the same Gilan with whom she had danced at Halt and Pauline's wedding.

His darkish blonde hair was swept back into his face, revealing shining blue eyes. They always had laughter in them, and the way his hair stuck up over his ears helped add to his carefree nature. All in all, it was enough to cast Jenny speechless.

Gilan cocked his head to the side. "Jen?" he asked when she continued to gape at him.

Jenny shook herself back to the situation. "Sorry, I just-"

"Didn't expect me to be here," Gilan finished, then shrugged. "I wasn't planning on it myself. But it's a celebration for St. Valentine and I didn't particularly like the idea of spending it reading reports." He grinned. "So I came to see you."

Jenny swallowed. He had come to see _her_. Not his old mentor or friend, but to visit a girl whom he had known for the brief two weeks of dancing lessons and a wedding. She could have fainted then and there.

But she forced herself to clear her mind and act like this was perfectly normal. "Oh," she managed casually. "And why's that?" She smiled to show that she wasn't trying to be rude.

Gilan shrugged again. "I guess I missed our dancing more than I thought."

Jenny found herself glowing with pleasure. "Well," she offered. "The musicians are still playing..." she trailed off, an unspoken question hanging in the air.

Gilan gave his trademark grin and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Jenny took it happily and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. There were only a few other people still swaying to the music, and they were too preoccupied with their partners to notice the new pair.

They settled easily into the dancing steps that they had learned together, feet gliding smoothly in sync.

"Have you been practicing?" Jenny teased him.

Gilan smiled. "I grew up in a court of nobles. Dancing a part of me," he said with a flourish as he spun Jenny around. She laughed and suddenly found herself being pulled in closer. Her heart fluttered a little as his gaze locked with hers, his blue eyes calm with contentment.

Jenny leaned forward to rest her head on his chest and Gilan automatically wrapped his arms around her. She smiled a little as she remembered how only a few minutes ago she had been moping because she didn't have anyone to spend the day with. And now here she was, swaying in time to the music with someone who had captured her heart from the first dance.

"This is way better than reports," Gilan remarked quietly into her ear, and Jenny had to laugh. Even in such a peaceful moment he couldn't resist cracking a joke.

"And I guess this is a bit better than cleaning the kitchens," she responding, tilting her head up to look at him. Gilan's blue gaze held hers once more, and Jenny suddenly found herself leaning forward to meet his lips. He kissed her softly and she smiled into it.

_Much better than cleaning the kitchens_, she amended in her head.

**.:.:.:.**

_..and yet another couple was united. There is one last, however, who had been married for some time. But that just added to the amusement of watching the youth struggle to express themselves, especially since this odd couple had much of the same problems..._


	4. Failures and Succession

"Pauline," Halt, at twenty-three, could barely get her name out.

The courier looked up from her dinner to her companion, a questioning smile on her face. Halt found himself freezing up. "Would you...um..." he stammered and she raised an eyebrow. Halt panicked, bursting out, "Do you want anything to drink?"

Pauline declined and returned to her food, leaving Halt to blush furiously and mentally kick himself in frustration. He took a deep breath. Maybe next time...

* * *

Almost five years later, Halt lay with Pauline by the river, gazing at the stars. His eyes slid over to her, fingering the worn ring in his pocket. He took a deep breath, softly calling her name, "Pauline."

She turned her head to face him, that same questioning smile on her face. In the moonlight her eyes shone, and her hair cascaded around her shoulders and the arm that had her head propped up. Halt once again found himself tongue-tied.

"Yes, Halt?" she asked in that soft voice.

Halt struggled to find the words, glancing at the sky for help. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" he managed, already feeling his heart sink with self-disappointment.

Pauline smiled and returned to gazing at the sky. "You're right," she agreed, but Halt wasn't listening any more, too busy clenching his fist around the ring that he hadn't had the courage to pull out.

* * *

He supposed that it was when he had finally grasped the fact that Will would be leaving soon. It had happened with Gilan as well, but Halt was getting old, and another apprentice was probably not going to happen. He took out the ring he had bought almost twenty years ago and studied it. It was worn from being handled, but it still had the simple beauty that had prompted him into buying it.

Halt had taken a deep breath and forced himself to invite Pauline to dinner, a strong sense of determination filling his mind. She had been getting up to leave, and he had stopped her, dropping to one knee. And he said it. _Finally_. Halt was pretty sure that some other phrases had slipped out as well, such as what he'd had for breakfast, but Pauline had gotten the point. And if gaining the courage to ask hadn't been enough, she had said _yes_.

Halt had never grinned as wide as he did that night, the night he had achieved the feat he had been attempting since he was a young man. Even grim old Halt couldn't fail to be happy about that.

* * *

"You've got me into this horrible coffee-before-bed habit," Pauline said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Halt didn't turn away from his reports, just mentioning, "Alyss will be even worse off with that old apprentice of mine."

Pauline smiled a little. "They're finally engaged." Halt just grunted. Pauline ignored his lack of response. "And I hear Horace and Cassandra are getting closer in Araluen fief. I think Horace would make a wonderful king." Again Halt said nothing, responding with a noncommittal shrug. Pauline continued, "And Gilan and Jennifer! They make a cute couple, don't you think?"

This time Halt smirked a bit ruefully and answered, "I'd been thinking that the boy would stay single instead of losing his head with love."

"You know, Halt," Pauline remarked. "After all that you went through to finally propose, I think our young friends are doing well."

Halt looked up from his coffee and scowled; his shyness was a sore spot. "You were the one who said that we should focus on our jobs all those years ago."

Pauline's eyebrows shot up in a close imitation of Halt. The Ranger absently wondered why everyone seemed to be copying that signature expression of his.

"Actually," Pauline pointed out. "I recall that it was _you _who said that."

Halt frowned. "Oh," he muttered. She was right...

Pauline stood then, presumably to go to bed, but before that she walked over to plant a kiss on Halt's cheek. "Well, you've more than made up for it now," she assured him gently. "Good night."

Halt gave her one of his rare smiles. "Happy Valentine's Day," he said softly.

**.:.:.:.**

_...and so these Araluen lovers rekindle their love and compassion, despite any bumps in the road. It goes to show how beautiful life can become, especially when you have someone to share it with, whomever it may be._

* * *

**Thank you so much to my readers and/or reviewers, and spread the love by reviewing some more! Especially if you smiled at least once while reading!**

**Happy late Valentine's Day! **

**-Dodo**


End file.
